When The Morning Breaks Us
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: The alicorn, all on her own, had Discord spellbound. The way she dazzled and seemed to shine before the sun, as though she were actually part of the light, put him into an entrance. Could be perceived as AU or Canon. Takes place when Discord and Celestia are younger. One-shot. Hints of Discord/Celestia.


**...**

**When The Morning Breaks Us**

_'Baby don't forget my name_  
_When the morning breaks us._  
_Baby please don't look away _  
_When the morning breaks us...'_

**_- "Bittersweet", Ellie Goulding_**

**...**

A ripple in the water distorted the reflection looking back at him with sorrowful eyes. The reflection was blurred, but the eyes... his eyes... just staring at the two yellow eyes made the emotion he felt become more clear. Like a revelation that he had spent quite some time pretending wasn't real.

Morning was approaching, but quite frankly he didn't notice, and even if he had he wouldn't have cared. A new day approaching didn't take away the fact that it would just be another lonely day in the life of Discord, the young draconequus formed from chaos. There was no sunny, happy day when his mind was always clouded with such never ending sadness. To him, life meant loneliness and despair, though he had gotten the hang of covering his emotions with a simple solemn expression. He had also gotten the hang of blending into the outskirts of every kingdom he had ever almost come in contact with. Staying far away as possible from others was a protection mechanism for him, to guard himself from any prolonged or frightened stares associated with what he looked like.

In some ways, Discord thought of himself as a monster.

It wasn't like he was evil. He hadn't done anything to deserve all the criticism and whispers that started up when he walked by. Everypony judged him based on his looks alone. Even dragons shunned him for the supposed "abomination" they saw him as. There was no acceptation, but his heart had yet to grow cold with hatred. He had rare good days and constant bad days; simple as that. Sometimes however, the burden of loneliness was to much to bare, on such days as the current new day he now faced. Despairingly lonely, without a friend in the world. Without any love... And love was said to cause the heart to grow with inner warmth and joy.

There was a glint of light that blinded him momentarily. Discord shook his head, turning his attention away from the small pond and his reflection. Squinting from the bright light, he turned his head toward the rising sun, and a figure that suddenly floated up into view in the distance caught his eye.

...And he found himself moving gradually closer toward the edge of the cliff where he had earlier been watching two ponies, -whom were noticeably head-over-heels in love for each other-, take an early morning stroll through a near by park. That earlier sight suddenly didn't matter to him anymore... The small figure, -the alicorn, he realized-, in the distance was all that seemed to matter once he actually caught sight of what she looked like.

She had a white coat with a flowing, long, light pink mane and tail that seemed to move on its own with the wind. She flapped her wings before the sun, closing her eyes as she did so. She seemed to be in deep concentration as her horn started to glow. Simultaneously the sun seemed to rise even higher in the sky at a much quicker rate.

But the alicorn, all on her own, had Discord spellbound. The way she dazzled and seemed to shine before the sun, as though she were actually part of the light, put him into an entrance, all his focus spent just on her small, floating form.

He found himself picturing her right beside him. In his mind she leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. In reality he blushed at this, smiling lightly as he watched her.

Even from the distance he could see her turn toward him. She knew he had been watching, and smiled gently at him. It was almost as though she were beckoning him to follow. And as she flew off into the distance, he obliged, bound to follow by his curiosity and desire to know who she was.

Maybe there was hope for him after all...

* * *

**A/N: Just a little itty bitty drabble based on a really cool, not-yet finished animatic by Duo Cartoonist called "Heaven's Light." Basically a written version of that video with a few minor changes that I was to lazy to change. XD Especially since it's one in the morning at the moment. XD**

**I got into MLP recently, and by my tradition I wrote a small drabble that signifies my first taste of a new fandom.**

**Yeah, I fell in love this pairing. Like hard. XD my best friend already loved this pairing (she watched MLP before I did) and I know why now. Again, I love my opposite attract pairings, and since Celestia represents harmony and Discord represents disharmony, they're pretty opposite, but that's what I love about it. This pairing has quickly become my top OTP for this fandom. And Discord is defiantly my favorite character X)**

**I heard he's coming back soon and I really fucking hope so! Otherwise I'll be really pissed and sad!**

**I went to see Breaking Dawn part 2 (my mom's a Twi-Hard; I'm not) and the song "Bittersweet" by Ellie Goulding played during the credits, and I was completely spellbound! The lyrics TOTALLY match Discord and Celestia. And I personally think there was something between them when they were younger, but something must have happened between them or something happened to Discord that made him go mad and cause the chaos that forced Celestia and Luna to turn him to stone for a thousand years... Yup. That's what I like to think. :P**

**Anyway, please review. Be gentle, I'm new to this fandom. XD Hence why there's no actual speaking in this... just because I'm new to this fandom and don't want to fuck any characterization up.**

**I'll defiantly be writing more for this pairing though, so be on the look out for more! ;)**


End file.
